Month Long Romance
by ShelbySabaku
Summary: She believed that love could only last a month. They disagreed. 12 short Sakuxmulti oneshots.
1. January

January

Itachi x Sakura

**He met her on the side of the road yelling at her car. He thought she was amazing. She thought he was a serial killer. **

* * *

He couldn't look away.

Itachi Uchiha's red eyes stared at the sight before him; a pink haired girl letting out a stream of curses at a run down station wagon broken down on the side of the road. The visible breath puffed from his mouth as he watched curiously at the young woman.

"Goddamn piece of shit, breaking down in the middle of fucking nowhere!" The girl roared as she kicked the tire of the station wagon. She walked to the front of the car, lifting the front of the car checking for the source of the problem. She growled underneath her breath as she stuck her head close to the engine.

Itachi continued to stare, surprised that the young woman still hadn't realized that he had stopped in the middle of the road. His black hair fell into his eyes and he brushed it away, feeling annoyed that the girl was being blocked from his vision.

"Fuckin' hell!" The pink haired stranger yelled as oil spewed on her ivory skin. She wiped her dirty hands on her dark jeans and attempted wiping away the oil on her face. "Of course," she growled underneath her breath "Of course when I have an interview for a job my piece of shit car breaks down."

Itachi raised his eyebrows at the comment and decided to try to help the amusing girl.

"Pardon." Itachi partly yelled to the young woman causing her to turn around. "Would you like some help?"

The woman eyed him skeptically, "Um, no thanks." Sakura turned back around slightly tense.

Itachi sighed and finally took a step out of his car. "Are you sure?" His velvet voice asked, sounding fully exasperated.

"No, I'm fine." She narrowed her eyes which Itachi noticed were the most beautiful shade of green. "You can go, seriously." She turned her back to him once again and he began walking towards her again.

"You look like you're in quite a predicament." He put a hand on her shoulder but was taken quickly by surprise when he was thrown into the torn up vehicle face first.

"Don't touch me asshole," Sakura growled behind him. "I'm not an idiot, I know about you creepy bastards. You all try to be charming to innocent girls stranded on the side of the road and then, when they're at their most vulnerable you attack." Itachi felt himself being turned around and his back suddenly faced the car. "But I'm an intelligent girl and come prepared for incidents like this." The mystery girl rummaged through her pocket and brought out a taser gun.

Itachi's red eyes widened, "I beg your pardon miss," he murmured "I am not what you call a creepy bastard, I was merely driving and noticed your lack of a working vehicle and was merely offering some assistance." He drawled out and let his heavy eyes gaze into her beautiful viridian ones. "If you would simply release me I will be on my way."

The violent girl gazed back at him and laughed nervously, releasing her hold on him. "I'm sorry." She brushed off dirt from his expensive looking jacket. "I'm just really frustrated and annoyed because I should be at this interview and of course there's no cell phone service." The girl rambled on while Itachi stared at her, drinking every word in.

"Which is why I'd like to offer you a ride," He began "Unless you are still hell bent on the idea that I am a serial killer." He smirked slightly and the green eyed woman blushed slightly.

"I-I guess that'd be okay." She mumbled slightly and looked up at him innocently, "I'm Sakura Haruno by the way." She smiled showing a perfect row of white teeth.

"Itachi Uchiha." The dark haired man smirked once again and lifted her hand up, kissing it gently. "It's a pleasure." He purred slightly and began walking towards his car. "I can either take you to your interview or drop you off at a service station; it's your choice Miss Haruno." He looked at her, eyes smoldering.

"I wouldn't want to impose on you taking me to the interview." Sakura objected resulting in Itachi raising his eyebrows.

"I assure you Miss Sakura," Itachi's smirk widened and leaned his face towards hers, "It will not impose on me at all." His eyes locked with hers, showing her the truth behind that statement.

"Well okay if you don't mind." Sakura smiled once again and began walking towards his expensive Mercedes Benz. She sat on the leather seat and felt herself shudder slightly in delight at the warmth that radiated from the car. Itachi got in the car as well, recognizing the purr of the engine turning on.

"So where are we headed?" Itachi gazed at his sudden interest sitting in the passenger seat.

"Konoha hospital please." Sakura leaned her head back into the headrest and closed her eyes momentarily.

Itachi nodded and the car began to move, driving down the narrow road no cars within sight. "What job are you applying for? Nurse?"

"Doctor actually." The young woman gazed at the handsome male sitting close to her.

"Impressive, I wish you luck." Itachi simply stated, his eyes trained on the road.

"Appreciated," Sakura smiled "May I ask why you're out here at this time of the day?" She cocked her head to the side in question, giving him a close mouthed smile making her look adorable.

Itachi cleared his throat slightly, his heart fluttering slightly. "I have a business meeting close by here." His velvet voice sounding annoyed at the idea of a meeting.

"Oh my god, did I make you late? I'm so sorry! I'm such a pest, if I knew you had somewhere to be I would have-" Sakura's sentence was cut short though when Itachi reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It is no problem Sakura, I promise you. They will wait." His hand rubbed her shoulder slightly causing Sakura to smile slightly.

"Okay, if you're sure." Sakura shrugged and continued looking out the window.

"We're here." He stated evenly stopped his car outside the large hospital.

"Thank you so much." Sakura gushed and opened the car door stepping out. "I wish I could repay you, do you need gas money?" Sakura opened up her wallet but Itachi stopped her.

"That will not be necessary Sakura." His eyes darkening slightly. "However," He purred his eyes roaming over her petite frame, "You could pay me back by joining me for dinner one night." His smirk taking over his handsome features for what seemed like the tenth time in the past few minutes.

Sakura widened her eyes in surprise at the offer. "Um, sure." She replied blankly.

"Lovely, here is my number. May I impose on you yours as well?"

"Oh um, of course here." Sakura reached into her purse and pulled out a notebook and pen jotting down a few numbers on a sheet of paper. As she was putting the equipment back into her purse Itachi noticed a small can come into his vision.

"Is that pepper spray?" His voice incredulous and eyes widened.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "Just in case the taser didn't work." She mumbled and handed him the piece of paper.

Itachi chuckled in amusement. "It's been a pleasure Sakura, I will without a doubt be calling you soon." He raised his passenger window and began driving off.

Sakura watched as the car disappeared from her sight. She looked down at the card smiling slightly.

_Uchiha Corporations_

* * *

**I know, I should be updating BMS but I've always wanted to do a short oneshot series and so I decided that I should increase my stress and have two projects to finish instead of one. Plus, this is relieving me from my boredom of being in school. **

**Read and Review? Favorite? This author would greatly appreciate it. **

**ShelbySabaku **


	2. February

February

Naruto x Sakura

**He always imagined that his lips on her would make him hotter than that salsa ever could. **

* * *

"Let's go out to lunch Sakura-chan!" A handsome blonde haired male smiled at the pink haired woman sitting behind a large desk.

"I can't Naruto," Sakura sighed while pulling on her pink locks. "I have a huge amount of work to do and not enough time to do it all." Her eyes were closed, shielding Naruto's pouting lips.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan! We haven't gone out to eat in forever, I feel like it's been months since I've been able to talk to you." Naruto whined and threw himself on the young woman's desk.

"Grow up Naruto." Sakura growled slightly and swatted at the blonde's head.

The two childhood friends began to bicker but their argument was cut short when the sound of Sakura's phone rang.

"Get off me Naruto," Sakura laughed and grabbed for the phone not even bothering to look at the caller I.D. "Hello?" Sakura laughed slightly as she watched her longtime best friend make annoyed faces at her.

Naruto watched the young doctor as her face drained of color and her eyes seemed to haze over. Naruto cocked his head to the right analyzing the pink haired woman and her sudden change of demeanor.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Sakura leaned back into her chair. "I just don't think things are working out I'm sorry." She sighed, her eyes still closed in distress. "Look I have to go, bye." Not a minute after she uttered those words, Sakura hung up the phone and stared at her desk. "You know Naruto, let's go to lunch. Can we please have Mexican?" She smiled up at the blonde haired man who grinned in response.

"Of course Sakura-chan!" Her companion grabbed her hand and dragged her out of her office, and out of the hospital building. "You're going to be the first person to drive around with me in my new car!" The man's blue eyes lit up in excitement as Sakura examined the new vehicle.

"It's really nice Naruto." Sakura smiled and got into the passenger seat, feeling comforted by leaning into the leather interior.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto started the car and began driving into the city, heading towards their favorite Mexican restaurant. He looked at her through his peripherals and opened his mouth, beginning to say something.

"Don't." Sakura stated flatly, her eyes on the road.

"Don't what?" Naruto cocked his head innocently to the side and watched the girl sigh in frustration.

"Don't ask who that was on the phone, you already know." Her green eyes dulled slightly and she leaned her head against the window.

"I just want to know what happened," He said softly and lowered his eyes slightly. "Last time I checked you two were great and you were so happy but then all the sudden it's over, I'm just confused." His bright blue eyes were trained on the road but his voice was stern.

"He just wanted to get more serious and well," Sakura laughed slightly and crossed her legs in her seat "I didn't". Naruto noticed her eyes brighten slightly in excitement and she sat up straight. "We're here!" She exclaimed happily and examined the Mexican restaurant.

"You always did get really excited about food Sakura-chan." Naruto laughed and Sakura snorted in amusement.

"Need I remind you of that time of our junior year in college when you didn't leave your dorm for three days because you wouldn't stop eating ramen?" Sakura raised her pink eyebrows.

"It was a life changing moment, I couldn't stop eating." Naruto exclaimed his blue eyes wide.

"I wish I had never introduced you to ramen." Sakura muttered and got out of the car, currently parked near the restaurant.

"I will be eternally grateful Sakura-chan!" Naruto hugged the pink haired girl from behind and she laughed in response.

"What an adorable couple." An older woman standing close in the parking lot, a smile on her face while holding a baby in her arms.

Sakura's face turned the color of her hair while Naruto smiled blissfully at the thought of Sakura and him as a couple and continued hugging her from behind.

"Naruto let go." Sakura growled and attempted to pry the clingy blonde's hands off of her.

"No." He smiled and hugged her tighter, lifting her feet slightly off the ground. "Let's go inside." He put her back down and grabbed her hand, leading her into the restaurant.

The two walked to a nearby booth after seeing the "Seat Yourself" sign and Sakura read the menu in excitement.

"I want enchiladas!" She grinned in happiness. "And rice, and chips, and that really, ridiculously hot salsa!" She set the menu down and sighed in contentment. "I'm so ready to eat."

Naruto smiled warmly at the girl sitting across from him. "Before we order," Naruto drawled out and watched as Sakura's face turned confused. "Tell me what happened with you and Itachi."

Sakura groaned and leaned against the booth. "Do I have to?" She whined and looked as her male friend nodded in response. "Fine," she muttered "Well a few weeks ago we were at a restaurant and we were having a really good conversation and then suddenly he's just like 'move in with me.'" Sakura imitated Itachi's voice which made Naruto smile. "And so at first I'm laughing because I think he's joking but his face is dead serious," she took a deep breath "So I panic and just randomly say 'I think we should break up' and run out of the restaurant."

"Wow." Naruto mutters slightly, "That's bad."

The pink haired girl nodded and laid her head down on the table, "Yeah and that phone call was one of practically twenty he's left me so I'm just tired and ready for it to be over." She smiled weakly and Naruto leaned over and grabbed her hand in comfort.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said earnestly squeezing her hand in reponse.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waitress appeared before them causing Sakura to nod her head in eagerness. The two ordered and the waitress disappeared but not five minutes later reappeared with chips and salsa. "Here you are, I'll be right out with your orders."

Sakura leaned over, dipping a chip in the salsa and popped it in her mouth. "It's so hot." Sakura panted and immediately took a sip of her water. "After I take a bite I can never get the spiciness off my tongue."

Naruto grinned slyly and leaned over the table close to Sakura who was oblivious to the close proximity. Sakura finally came out of her stupor when she felt a hand lift up her chin and felt pressure on her lips and saw the closeness of blonde hair and tan, closed eyelids.

Naruto leaned in closer, ignoring the people surrounding him as he let himself escape in the ecstasy that was Sakura's lips. He finally separated and sat back in his seat, nervous to see how Sakura would react.

"You know Sakura-chan," Naruto started talking, still staring at his friend's awe struck face, "I've loved you for a really long time. Ever since middle school, but I knew that you liked other people and I didn't want to upset you by my confession." Naruto felt his face heat up and looked down at the table fiddling with his fingers. "So while you dated other people I started dating Hinata and Ino but it never worked out, I remember you asked me why me and Hinata broke up and I told you it was because we were going to separate colleges." He looked up to see wide green eyes and a shocked expression. "But that wasn't it; it was because she knew that I loved you." He coughed awkwardly and corrected himself, "That I _love_ you."

Sakura could feel herself choke up as she stared at her best friend since kindergarten spill his heart out. "Naruto I never-" Sakura began but was interrupted by Naruto's hand enclosing over hers.

"I know you never knew Sakura-chan." He smiled warmly, "I may be really loud most of the time but I was quiet about this. I was just so fucking terrified of my feelings for you and how strong they were and well I…" He paused, "Was just scared of rejection." He looked up, blue eyes locked with green. "I know you're just getting over a breakup Sakura-chan, and I'm going to be there for you, but I want to be there for you _forever_. So please, just give me a chance." His blue eyes silently begged her and Sakura could feel the lump in her throat tighten.

Minutes, which seemed like hours to Naruto passed as Sakura stared at him with fascination and warmth.

Then, Sakura leaned over and kissed him.

The traces of salsa still on her tongue.

**

* * *

**

**February. Done, done and done. 27 days until my birthday! :)**

**Read and Review**


	3. March

March

Gaara x Sakura

**He was slightly broken, in need of patching up. It's a good thing Sakura is a doctor. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

"He keeps complaining." A redheaded man blandly stated his eyes closed in annoyance.

"Oh really?" A pink haired doctor laughed as she stitched up the redhead's arm.

"He keeps talking about how none of the girls are as pretty as you and how he hates it being single in a new city and he wants to come home and eat Mexican food." The man opened his eyes, only to expose an intense sea foam coloring.

The woman laughed, the sound resembling bells, "Well, Naruto always has had a flare for the dramatic." She finished the stitching and cut the string, finishing up the procedure. "I really wish you wouldn't fight for a living Gaara, it seems like every other week you're in here bleeding profusely."

Gaara snorted. "And you call Naruto dramatic." He replied sarcastically fixing his eyes on the popular pinkette. "You never told me how he took it when you broke it off with him Sakura." His eyes glowed in intensity and Sakura had to pause for a minute under his intense stare.

"How Naruto always takes it." Sakura replied, her eyes slightly sad. "He put on a fake smile and said 'it's fine Sakura-chan'." He leaned against the wall of her office, staring off into the distance. "His eyes just looked so _sad_." She whispered, glistening around her eyelashes.

"He understood." Gaara stated blankly, "He knew as soon as he found out he was moving that it had to end, he loved you, he _still _loves you but he's not a fool."

"I wish I could think that way." Sakura continued leaning her head against the wall,

"Come on, you need to be cheered up." Gaara grabbed her hand and dragged her out of her office.

"I can't just leave, I have things to do!" Sakura complained but allowed herself to be led by the handsome redhead.

"Cancel it; you're coming to the gym with me." Gaara looked at the adorable young woman from his peripherals.

"How is going to your nasty, grungy gym supposed to cheer me up?" Sakura exclaimed, her bright green eyes wide in exaggeration.

"You'll see." His reply was curt as he dragged her off into his car despite her complaints.

"I don't want to go to your gym Gaara, I look gross and then all the guys are going to give me shit for looking so rough." Sakura gave the man a hard glare as he started his vehicle.

"Wow Sakura, hearing you bitch and complain is really interesting, I hope you continue doing it throughout the entire car ride." Gaara's voice was emotionless causing Sakura to flip him off in response.

"Just shut up and lay your head against the window, we'll be there in ten minutes." Gaara commanded and began to drive away from the hospital.

"Fine asshole." Sakura grumbled causing a chuckle to come from the redhead. The pinkette leaned her head against the cool window and slowly closed her eyes, sleep overtaking her.

It seemed like only a few minutes until she felt a hand on her shoulder, her waking up with a yelp and turning around to come face to face with a tattoo.

"You snore." A smooth, porcelain male face greeted her, his eyes narrowed.

"I do not!" Sakura rebutted her eyes still glazed over.

Gaara scrunched his forehead and reached a hand out, touching her mouth gently. Sakura sucked in a breath and watched the handsome male gaze at her.

"And you drool." He said calmly, while getting out of the car.

"I don't even want to be here." Sakura groaned and leaned her head against the comfortable headrest of the car.

"Get out." Gaara opened her side of the car and stared at her pointedly.

"I don't want to, I just want to sit her and have a pity party." Sakura huffed while crossing her arms across her chest.

Gaara snorted and leaned across her, causing her to raise her eyebrows in question. He quickly unbuttoned her seatbelt and easily lifted her up from her seat slinging her body over his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sakura screeched as she was savagely being escorted into the gym.

"Escorting you into the building."

"_Escorting _me? More like moving me by force! Let me down right now you savage!" Sakura screamed and thrashed around causing many onlookers to laugh in amusement.

"Hello Mr. Sabaku." The receptionist looked at the redhead dreamily and gave him a seductive smile.

"Hello." Gaara replied shortly and set Sakura down on the ground, keeping his hand around her waist keeping her from running away.

"And who is this?" The receptionist narrowed her brown eyes and frowned at the uncomfortable young woman.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, it's nice to meet you." Sakura gave a smile and put her hand out in a greeting.

"Hi." The receptionist replied and turned her attention back to the male. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She gave a charming smile and blinked her eyes a couple of times.

"No." Gaara said and led Sakura up to the lockers, leaving the receptionist perturbed.

"Well she hates my guts." Sakura said awkwardly and looked back at the upset young woman.

"She's an imbecile," Was Gaara's only response.

"So what are we doing here Gaara?" Sakura leaned against the hallway wall, watching Gaara enter the men's locker room.

"Just wait here." He commanded and disappeared into the room leaving Sakura to stand alone.

He appeared shortly after with a bag thrown over his shoulder. "Come with me." He said and led her to a large room with a boxing ring in the middle.

"We're going to fight." He looked at the small pinkette and brought out gear such as shoulder pads, helmets, and boxing gloves.

Sakura simply stared at her companion.

"You must be joking."

"I'm not."

"I'm 5'6'' at the most! You're 6'6'', how the _hell _am I supposed to fight with you?" Sakura waved her hands in question, her face confused.

"It's not like I'm going to knock you out." Gaara's face was annoyed, "We're just going to have a little match so you can get all your frustrations out and you can stop complaining about every single goddamned thing."

Sakura pouted and grabbed the gloves from the floor. "Fine, I'm going to kick your ass." Sakura grinned and started punching the air jumping up and down.

Gaara smirked and grabbed gloves for himself, "We'll see about that."

* * *

"I am _so sorry._" Sakura gushed as she dabbed lightly at Gaara's bleeding nose.

"What the fuck kind of left hook was _that_?" Gaara groaned and glared at her.

"I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" Sakura frowned and kept dabbing at the blood.

"Well you did." He huffed and kept glaring.

Sakura laughed and knocked her forehead against his lightly, sitting on the bench in the locker room. "Don't be such a baby." She lifted his head slightly, causing their eyes to lock.

"Every time I see you, it seems like you're broken." She whispered; a small smile on her face.

"As long as you're there to fix me." Gaara whispered back, his eyes trained on her pretty face.

Sakura blushed under his intense stare and continued trying to clean his bloodied face.

"You know, I believe him." Gaara's eyes never moved.

"Believe what?" Sakura cocked her head to one said in question.

"When Naruto said that there were no girls as pretty as you where he moved." Gaara's eyes looked lazy and hungry.

Sakura's hands stopped moving and her green eyes widened at the surprisingly gentle gesture from the usually stoic fighter.

Gaara lifted up Sakura's hand, kissing it lightly, his eyes still locked with hers. "You've fixed me Sakura." He whispered into her hand, his cool breath ghosting over her skin. "Now it's time for me to fix you." He continued holding her hand as he brought her body closer to his, pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

**March=done. **


	4. April

April

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

"**Are you trying to have phone sex with me Sasuke?" **

* * *

"I'm surprised he didn't hit you." A deep, seductively apathetic voice sounded to Sakura who rolled her green eyes in response.

"Gaara would never hurt me, he's a good guy." Sakura glared over the phone imaging her handsome friend's emotionless expression.

"Hn, he's a professional fighter with a bad temper." The man's voice still held no emotion.

"He has a huge heart and is great company!" Sakura tried to defend the redheaded fighter who she had just recently broken up with.

"That's what you say about a person who has zero sex appeal." The male droned causing Sakura to snort lightly with amusement.

"Sasuke, I think we're both aware of how much sex appeal Gaara has." Sakura lounged on her beige couch and grinned into the receiver of the phone. "I mean look at those _muscles_ and his _arms_ and that _ass_…"

"Enough Sakura." The male sounded gruffly releasing a grin from Sakura.

"Sorry Sasuke, couldn't resist. It's adorable to hear you so ruffled up." Sakura laughed into the phone and laid her body full against the couch.

"Well this break up has caused everyone at the studio to be terrified for their lives." Sasuke said to Sakura which caused her to frown sadly to the phone. "He just stomps in the building, grabs some cinder blocks and starts beating the shit out of them, and when I looked at him he growled at me. So thanks for releasing the beast Sakura." Sasuke growled in the phone causing Sakura to smile.

"Sorry." Sakura sung into the phone and got up from the couch, beginning to head for the kitchen. Sakura picked up a plate putting it on the heated stove, intent on fixing food for herself that did not come from a fast food joint.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke's deep voice questioned as he heard the new noises sounding from the other end of the phone.

"Making food, I've been binging on coffee and fast food for the past week which probably isn't good for my health." Sakura dumped a bag of frozen pasta into the plate, trying to heat up the noodles. "However, given that it's Saturday and I've done nothing but lay around the house in my pajamas all day I guess that's not great for my health either."

"You didn't work today?" Sasuke sounded stunned.

"Don't sound too surprised it wasn't my idea." Sakura's annoyed voice matched the furrowed expression on her face as she stirred the noodles. "They wouldn't let me in, they forced me to go home and sleep."

Sakura could feel Sasuke's infamous smirk on his face which caused her annoyance to increase even more. "Don't smirk at me." Sakura whined over the phone and gave an annoyed groan.

"What are you wearing?" He questioned causing Sakura to give the telephone a curious expression.

"Uh," Sakura stuttered but quickly replaced her confused expression with an amused one "Now Sasuke," she drew out the syllables of his name, "Are you trying to have phone sex with me?" She giggled away from the phone, feeling his annoyance radiate from the phone.

"I'm hanging up."

"No don't do that! I'm sorry; it was just such a random question." Sakura laughed and kept stirring the noodles.

"I was just wondering since there's only one shirt that you wear all day around the house." Sasuke's voice was cocky and sounded proud.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Yes Sasuke I'm wearing your football t-shirt, it's the most comfortable thing I own." Sakura said, "Well, _you _own I guess technically." Sakura continued awkwardly.

"The shirt looks better on you than me."

Sakura blushed and muttered a quiet "thanks" but quickly turned quiet.

After a few moments of silence Sakura began to think of ways to get off the phone and make it natural, but Sasuke beat her to it.

"Sakura, I'm not Itachi." His voice was serious with a no questions allowed attitude.

Sakura's face turned white and she stared at the telephone. "What?" Sakura stated dumbly in the phone.

"Whenever I compliment you, you suddenly stop talking as if you think Itachi is the one talking to you. I'm not my brother Sakura, I'm not going to ask you to move in with me just a couple weeks into our relationship." Sasuke's voice never wavered while Sakura had stopped stirring, the noodles forgotten.

"I know that." Sakura said and leaned up against the counter.

"Do you?" Sasuke sounded unsure, "We've been friends for a long time, just as long as you and Naruto. You've dated my brother, Naruto, and Gaara when is it my turn?" Sasuke asked her which caused her to gape.

"It's not like I just randomly choose a guy to date for each month!" Sakura exclaimed.

"All I know is that you're running out of excuses for us not to see each other as more than just friends. You've used my brother as an excuse, as our friendship as an excuse, and my lack of communication skills too." Sasuke pointed out all these things which caused Sakura to flush in embarrassment.

"I'm not my brother, you've dated Naruto who you've been friends with for just as long, and God knows I'm more entertaining than _Gaara_. If you want me to stop pursuing you Sakura than give me a real reason why we can't date and I will." Sasuke meant business.

Sakura knew Sasuke was right, since they started college Sasuke made his intentions clear that he was attracted to Sakura. He always looked out for her, throughout those horrifying days of highschool bullying, along with the intense workload of college. They've been best friends forever; her, Sasuke, and Naruto. Sakura always used Naruto as a type of crutch, saying that she would never date either of them.

But now, the friendship line was crossed and Sasuke intended to use that to his advantage.

"You don't have an excuse." Sasuke responded for her. "You want this relationship as much as I do but you're scared, of _nothing_."

Sakura couldn't say anything; no words would come from her mouth.

Sasuke had always been the honest one. He had never lied to her, be it if she looked fat in a dress for prom, or if she had asked him if he did in fact hookup with Karin from high school. He always had her best intentions at heart, and though many people believed he didn't have a heart she knew that deep down, _really _deep down he probably had the biggest heart out of all the people she knew.

"Sasuke." Sakura sighed into the phone.

"What?" He asked gruffly, absolutely exhausted from his monologue of feelings that he has just professed.

"Do you want to go get coffee sometime?"

* * *

**My power's out at school, which means no internet or lights. **

**The only perk of this is that the light is flickering in the bathroom and it looks like a strobe light. **

**BRB gonna go rave in the bathroom. **

**ShelbySabaku**


	5. May

May

Kiba x Sakura

**"It's the beginning of Summer Sakura" "Yes I know Kiba, but under no circumstances am I wearing that string bikini." **

* * *

"Stop being such a lech Kiba."

"Oh come on Sakura, just try it on."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because that is nothing but a couple of strings tied together."

Kiba Inuzuka's grin only widened as he leered at his attractive pinkette companion and lifted up the crimson red thong bikini. "Come on Sakura, it's the beginning of the Summer and you just got out of a breakup, you need a sexy little number to make the guys come crawling after you."

Sakura snorted and shifted her green eyed gaze towards the dog trainer, "Yes I know Kiba, but under no circumstances am I wearing that string bikini." She gave a sarcastic smile and turned her back to the handsome male, "So put it back dog boy."

The dark haired man pouted, "No fun." He mumbled and hesitantly put the bathing suit back on the racks. "Why did you invite me to come if you aren't even going to try on my options?" He whined.

Sakura lifted up a plain green bikini and looked at Kiba. "One: Because you're a pervert who just wants to see some skin, and two: I did _not _invite you, you invited _yourself_." She lifted up a slightly sexier black bikini along with the green one and turned towards the brunnette, "Which one?" She waved both swimsuits questioning him.

"The green one, it brings out your eyes." He pointed towards said swimsuit and continued, "Plus I'm just thinking about you Miss Haruno, I heard about your breakup from ice cube Sasuke and I wanted to see how you were doing."

Sakura smiled slightly at her old friend. "Thank you Kiba I appreciate it, but I'm honestly fine, just another breakup right?" She laughed lightly and continued perusing all the other options on the swimsuit rack.

"So why did you do it? I thought Sasuke was considered a hot piece of ass with you girls." Kiba sneaked up behind Sakura and hugged her around the shoulders, setting his chin on her shoulder. "If anything, he's become even more crabby lately, constantly on edge."

"Same reason as Gaara." Sakura replied curtly and quickly walked away from the Inuzuka.

"So being an emotionless droid?" Kiba grinned and leaned against the wall.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "No, it's just that I never felt emotionally connected to them." Sakura shrugged, "I mean, Gaara and Sasuke aren't exactly great with talking about feelings so they never knew what to do when I was upset."

Kiba's eyes became downcast at the sight of an upset Sakura, "Hey Sak, don't worry about it you'll find someone." He rubbed Sakura's shoulder reassuringly causing her to give him a soft smile.

"Thanks Kiba."

"Okay enough of this." Kiba grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her towards the door, putting away her green bathing suit. "If you're not even going to try on the bathing suits I've picked out then I'm taking you out and you're coming back here later!"

"Kiba, no! I need to get a bathing suit!" Sakura complained as her friend dragged her out of the store.

"Later, for now I'm going to cheer you up." He grinned and brought her body closer to his, wrapping his arm around her waist. He turned his face towards her and gave her a devilish grin.

"Let's get wasted."

* * *

"Kiba, I'm at my limit if I have one more then I'm going to be dancing on top of that bar!" Sakura yelled as Kiba poured her another glass of champagne.

"Live a little Sakura, sometimes you act like you're seventy four instead of twenty four." Kiba threw back the glass and laughed heartedly, his face tattoos drawing everyone's attention.

"You're drunk." Sakura grinned and lightly sipped on her glass.

"Just tipsy." He smiled at the bright lights of the night club. "I'm surprised you actually came here." He directed his gaze to the attractive female across from him.

"Why?" She finished off the glass and could feel her head become fuzzier with each minute passing.

"Well because you're so..." Kiba struggled to find the right word, "Old fashioned." He finished causing Sakura's eyes to widen.

"I am not old fashioned!" Sakura objected causing Kiba to laugh.

"Leave it Sakura, you have your own life and you refuse to be spontaneous." Kiba smirked at the upset face of the pinkette.

"I can be spontaneous!" Sakura frowned at the man.

"Really? Well then show me." Kiba grinned and watched as the woman struggled to think of something to do.

Sakura's eyes traveled to the crowded dance floor and grinned. "Watch me." She downed a whole glass in a minute and stood up, heading towards the dance floor slightly swaying.

Kiba's eyes widened as he watched Sakura stumble towards the dance floor and be swept up by a younger male.

The male smiled at Sakura, his perfect white teeth shining in the dark building. "I'm Konohamaru!" He yelled in her ear.

"Sakura!" She yelled back and giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, moving their bodies to the music.

"It suits you." He smiled, their bodies perfectly in synch with the music.

"Thanks!" She smiled, "How old are you?" She screamed and wound her arms around his neck.

"Twenty!" He spun her out of his arms and back in, causing everyone dancing to be impressed.

"Also known as too young for you Sakura." A deep voice sounded behind her and she gasped as she was pulled away from the younger man's arms causing his confusion.

Kiba dragged Sakura away from the impressive dancer and onto another part of the floor as he brought their bodies close together.

"What the hell was that for?" She yelled at Kiba and wrestled to get out of his arms.

"Just stand still and dance with me you spontaneous freak." He grinned and moved her arms to wrap around his neck while one of his hands was circling her waist.

"What's the matter Kiba?" Sakura raised a pink eyebrow at the dark haired male. "Jealous?" She teased and brought her face closer to his, the alcohol still in her system.

Her smile was taken away however when she heard a deep growl and saw the intenseness of his eyes.

"Yeah actually, which I don't get because I have _never _been jealous before." Kiba brought Sakura's body closer to his, causing her to gasp at the feel of his entire body. "I didn't like the feeling so I decided to do something about it." He grinned like a dog and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Such a player." Sakura rolled her eyes and continued dancing with him.

Sakura's eyes ceased rolling however when she felt Kiba still and bring his face up to her ear.

"Do you really think that? Is that all I am to you Sakura? A player?" Kiba's voice whispered in her ear, his hand tight against her hip. "I'm not going to lie, I'm not a saint at all. I've slept with the majority of your girlfriends and I've been known to break a few hearts but that doesn't mean I can't care for one person." He brought his face away from her ear and looked into her jade eyes. "If I found the right person." He whispered and averted his eyes, suddenly nervous.

Sakura's eyes widened at the sudden confession from the notorious flirt.

"Sakura, you've had a boatload of bad breakups recently and what it seems to me is that you just need a good time." Kiba smiled impishly and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "So how about it? You and me? Having fun? No stress, just dancing and alcohol and some heavy making out."

Sakura smiled, narrowing her eyes slightly in amusement. She brought her lips up to his and kissed him passionatly for a moment before breaking off.

"That sounds exactly like what I need."

* * *

**Okay, I am so so so SO sorry. I haven't updated in a forever and I even COMPLETELY missed the month of May in general. Unacceptable. I just finished exams and I've been on family vacation so I haven't been around the computer much. But get ready for June before I leave again on the 14th! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**xoxo. **

**ShelbySabaku**


	6. June

June

Suigetsu x Sakura

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Well hello there gorgeous."

Sakura wrinkled her forehead in displeasure at the sudden lack of solar heat on her body. She lifted her sunglasses from her eyes, setting them on top of her head and squinted at the dark figure in front of her.

There stood an extremely attractive male, possibly a few years older than her, with light blue hair and deep purple eyes.

And a really perverted expression on his face.

"Do I know you?" Sakura's eyes narrowed as she eyed the handsome newcomer.

"No, but I'd like to get to know _you_." He grinned and sat down on the chair adjacent to her. "I'm Suigetsu Hozuki."

"How nice for you." Sakura replied dryly and turned her head away from him, setting her sunglasses back on her face.

"Well that's rude, aren't you going to at least tell me your name?" Suigetsu huffed out and leaned his head closer to Sakura's.

"I was always taught not to talk to strangers." Sakura replied, trying to drone the man out.

"Even strangers that look like me?" He smiled cockily.

Sakura snorted in amusement, "_Especially _strangers that look like you." She was met with silence, beginning to think the obnoxious man had gone away when she felt her sunglasses being lifted from her face.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled and sat upright, glaring at Suigetsu. "Give those back to me!" She made a grab, but they were out of her reach.

"No, you look better without them." He grinned impishly. "I like your hair color, it's weird like mine." I said bluntly and began to look her up and down.

"My hair color is not _weird_," Sakura grumbled, suddenly self conscious "It's just diverse." She finished.

"And your eyes," Suigetsu ignored Sakura's comment and continued staring at the woman.

"A lot of people have green eyes dumbass." Sakura growled.

"Not green eyes like yours though, yours are crazy gorgeous." He casually said.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and tried to see a deceiving or mischievous glint in his eyes but saw nothing but sincerity in his purple orbs.

"Well thanks." Sakura gave a close mouthed smile. Her eyes traveling around the figure of Suigetsu. "Wait," she eyed the outfit he was wearing, "Do you work here?" Sakura looked around the resort and saw people wearing identical outfits walking around the resort.

"Yes I do." He leaned back against the chair and raised his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"So shouldn't you be, you know, working?" Sakura raised her eyebrows as well in question.

"I've given myself a break," Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders. He reached behind him and lifted a margarita off of a tray and handed it to her. "Thirsty?" He winked and handed her the beverage which she took with hesitation.

"Isn't it frowned upon for the workers to be hitting on the guests?" Sakura smiled slightly and took a sip of the drink.

"Technically, but when everyone sees how hot you are I think they'll make an exception." He placed his head on his interlocked hands and leaned forward slightly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at the beach in front of her.

"So what's your story?" Suigetsu then jumped on her chair, blocking her view of the ocean.

"My story?" Sakura asked, obviously annoyed.

"Well, in my experience, no one comes to a resort by themselves unless they're trying to get away from something," He paused and gave her a sideways glance, "Or someone."

Sakura flushed slightly and looked at Suigetsu through narrow eyes. "Well for your information, I had this trip planned out months ago, it just so happened to fall at the perfect time." Sakura turned her glance away from the curious stare her companion was giving her.

"And that time is?" He drifted off mid-sentence, hoping she'd fill in the rest.

"During a breakup." Sakura muttered incoherently, but thanks to Suigetsu's perfect hearing he understood her.

"Ha! So you did have a breakup!" Suigetsu cheered in victory but stopped when he noticed the ice glare Sakura was shooting him, "Sorry I guess that's not something you exactly cheer about." He apologized, "So why the breakup?"

Sakura looked up towards the sky, "Well it started off casual but then it started feeling not that casual anymore, so I ended it." She looked towards Suigetsu who had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Scared of commitment?"

"You could say that."

Suigetsu chuckled at the pinkette's frustrated expression. "Well it's your own fault sweetheart."

"How the hell is this _my _fault?" Sakura demanded, leaning towards the blue haired man.

"You just have to be so damned gorgeous." He grinned, showing his pointed white teeth and Sakura growled in response.

"It might just come down to me physically maiming myself if this continues." Sakura groaned and closed her viridian eyes.

"Oh please don't pumpkin, that'd be such a shame." Suigetsu purred and stroked her cheek quickly.

"You are such a slut." Sakura hissed, her eyes narrowed in slits.

"Sticks and stones my dear."

"You know you've been on your 'break' for about forty five minutes right?" Sakura said, "Oh and please give me back my sunglasses."

"One condition." Suigetsu's pearly whites glimmering in the sun.

"What is that?" Sakura asked, fully exhausted by the conversation.

"Don't wear them on our date tonight." His purple eyes were full of mischief and unadulterated hope.

Sakura raised one pink eyebrow as she examined the attractive male in front of her. She sighed deeply, a smirk on her face.

"Deal."

* * *

R&R

**ShelbySabaku**


	7. July

July

Shikamaru x Sakura

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**"You meddle with too many troublesome guys Sakura."**

* * *

"Ow, Shikamaru stop that hurts!"

"Shut up Sakura, just stay still troublesome woman."

"I can't when my skin feels as if it's about to fall off."

"Then you should have worn sun screen you idiot, now stay still and let the aloe vera do it's work."

Sakura cringed at the burning sensation on her back, cursing the hot sun at the resort. She whimpered as the gel began to cool off her heated body, and she shivered.

"I can't wait to start peeling, I'm going to look like a reptile."

Shikamaru sighed, "Thanks for the mental picture."

Sakura remained quiet, lying on her stomach. She closed her eyes and let the comfy feel of Shikamaru's house fill her senses.

"So besides the heinous sunburn, how was your vacation?" Shikamaru plopped down next to her and looked at her pained pink face.

"Pretty good. I drank, read, shopped a little, oh and got three degree burns." Sakura shifted her gaze to the handsome brunette laying next to her.

Shikamaru's nose tinged a light red as he nervously looked around the room. "You, you meet a guy?" He stuttered slightly, avoiding Sakura's curious gaze.

"What?" Sakura asked, clearly amused.

"I was just wondering, you're a single vulnerable woman alone at a resort, there's bound to be one guy who wanted to get in your pants." Shikamaru blew a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"Well since you put that so eloquently," Sakura's eyes narrowed, "However yes there was one guy named Suigetsu that I met." Sakura muttered the man's name and turned her head away from Shikamaru.

"Ah I knew it. So what was the guy like? Smart? Crazy? Moody? You've never exactly had a type."

Sakura shrugged and fingered the comforter. "He was just kind of a flirt, but he was sweet and funny so we just talked a little."

"And by talking you mean shoving your tongues down each other's throats?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

Sakura's blush increased tenfold. "That's not _all _we did, it was just a nice change of pace that both parties knew that this would be strictly a summer break romance. It was completely natural, no strings."

Shikamaru smirked in response.

"Bullshit."

Sakura's mouth dropped open in shock. "That's not bullshit!"

"Yes it is." Shikamaru replied.

"And why do you think this all knowing one?" Sakura replied snobbishly.

"it is a proven fact that any man who has had any type of relationship with you has completely fallen in love with you."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Those are just flukes, and they did not _fall in love _with me, they just wanted a more serious relationship."

Shikamaru snorted in response.

"Itachi Uchiha wanted you to move in within a few weeks of dating each other."

"That doesn't mean he lov-"

"Even you can't deny the fact that Naruto has been in love with you since middle school."

"Alright but his feelings have chang-"

"Gaara bitched and moaned about you breaking up with him."

"He doesn't take change well."

"Sasuke moped around like a emotional teenage girl."

"Sasuke isn't exactly used to girls rejecting him."

"You got Kiba fucking Inuzuka to want to commit, try to rebuff against that one."

Sakura paused momentarily. "Kiba just wanted to experiment, knowing him he wouldn't have liked it and it would have been over before it even started."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever you say Sakura."

Sakura glared at her handsome companion. "Well then, since you apparently know everything Shikamaru, how about you tell me what happened?"

Shikamaru looked at the pinkette and began to speak. "Things were going casually, the two of you shared mutual lust and agreed to be casual, not limiting yourself to other people."

Sakura nodded.

"However when guys started flirting with you, he'd make subtle gestures. He'd spill a drink on them, distract you with rambles, drag you away, threaten the guy slightly. To put it bluntly, he was jealous."

Sakura looked away and gave a slight nod. Shikamaru continued.

"So when it was time to leave, he drove you to the airport, gave you a kiss that was too gentle and a hug that was too long. He said he'd miss you and he'll never forget you, but then he gave you a look, as if he didn't want to let you go."

Shikamaru stared at Sakura.

"And that terrified you, so you didn't respond and basically sprinted away." Shikamaru finished, his eyebrows raised in question.

Sakura sighed, "Damn Nara, you really are a genius."

Shikamaru hesitantly moved closer to Sakura and grabbed her hand. "Sakura," he began, "You meddle with too many troublesome guys. I don't want to be some casual relationship but I know that's inevitable because you're scared shitless of being committed." He looked into her green eyes, "However it'd be too troublesome to fight you about it so I'm just going to go with it."

Sakura gulped audibly, and found herself getting lost in Shikamaru's deer brown eyes.

"Sakura you're ridiculously troublesome, but worth it."

All thoughts of her burnt back were quickly replaced with the feel of Shikarmaru's lips against hers.

* * *

**R&R**

**ShelbySabaku**


	8. August

August

Kakashi x Sakura

**"You need to stop messing with kids Sakura, you need a man." "Says the "man" who still reads porn." **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

"You're starting to make me worry Sakura, I think you have a commitment phobia."

An older silver haired man chuckled as he watched the pink haired woman trudge into the examination room.

"Pardon me?" Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance at the teasing old man. Sakura was in no mood to deal with Kakashi Hatake's flirtatious antics.

"I'd know that expression anywhere. That's the 'I just dumped someone and it didn't go smoothly' expression. I should know, I've sported that look quite a few times." Kakashi leaned towards the pink haired winking at her. "So, Shikamaru wasn't as apathetic as you assumed he would be huh?" His one visible eye twinkled with amusement.

"Not quite." Sakura rubbed her temples, her eyes closed.

"So how did it go? He scream? Call you a few names? Break some shit? I have to tell you dear Sakura, I never took Shikamaru as the passionate kind." He didn't look her in the eyes while speaking, instead his eyes were focused on his novel of choice _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"That's exactly it, he _isn't. _That's mainly why I broke up with him." Sakura sighed and moved closer to Kakashi who motioned for her to sit next to him on the table. "I mean it was nice at first, Shikarmaru's really smart, cute, witty, and easy going it seemed perfect." Sakura paused, as if lost in thought and Kakashi motioned for her to continue. "Thought it just seemed like he didn't give a shit, like he didn't care about me at all. I know that sounds selfish, because I know he did care about me but I want a guy to at least express feelings towards me." Sakura leaned against Kakashi who patted her head gently. "So I decided to end it and he just tried to persuade me not to and gave this long passionate speech about how we were right together and it just really pissed me off. I mean, _now_ he decides to give a shit?" Sakura growled and closed her eyes.

"That's the shits." Kakashi mumbled into the rosette's pink hair breathing in her scent.

"Yeah well it's over, he's brooding but I said I'd call him later to hash out the final details." Sakura hopped off the table and took a look at the man. "Anyway, enough about my fucked up love life what's going on with you?"

"I just need a physical" Kakashi replied and grinned at the adorable younger doctor. "Tis that time of the year, and I decided to be cared for by favorite doctor of all time."

Sakura gave a sweet smile, "Always the sweet talker Kakashi, alright then disrobe." She brought her her clipboard and began making check marks for the points of the physical. "First thing's first, let's see your weight and height." She gently nudged Kakashi towards the scale.

"Yes ma'am." Kakashi disrobed so he stood in only his boxers. He watched Sakura to see if there was any type of change of expression seeing him shirtless. He knew that he had a good body, years of football and working out at the gym had given him nearly the perfect physique and he was damn proud of it. He watched Sakura's expression remain apathetic at the sight of his body causing his ego to deflate. Nevertheless Kakashi stepped onto the scale and watched Sakura examine his current height and weight.

"You gained weight," Sakura mused causing the retired football player to wince.

"And I think you've shrunk." Sakura started to chuckle and Kakashi leaped off the scale.

"I have not that's bullshit." Kakashi growled in annoyance.

Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes. Teasing him always stopped her from blushing. Staring at the perfection of Kakashi Hatake's chest always posed as a serious distraction. She was used to seeing toned bodies but Kakashi's was beyond toned. He had perfect muscles, arms, a gorgeous head of silver hair, and searing dark eyes.

Kakashi Hatake was basically perfect.

"So how has the single scene been for the past hour and a half?" Kakashi asked cheerfully causing Sakura to wrinkle her nose in annoyance.

"I don't know, how has the single scene been for the past two years?" Sakura shot back, making his shot a tad more painful than it should have been.

"Low blow Ms. Haruno, you know I choose the single life by choice." Kakashi looked down at the young pinkette who looked determined to avoid his eyes. "Anyway it's not like I haven't enjoyed the company of a woman while being single."

"I'm not referring to your hoes Kakashi." Sakura rolled her eyes and began examining his body for injuries. "I'm talking about a real relationship, ever since Shizune dumped you, you became some anti-commitement freak." She touched his chest, arms, and biceps causing him to shiver slightly.

"I mean, is there any girl that has even made you think of settling down?"

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly at the younger woman. She stepped away, filling out her the clipboard in her hand completely unfazed of his intense stare.

_'How little she knows'_ Kakashi thought as he continued to stare at the rosette woman.

Kakashi and Sakura had been friends for years. They met at Christmas party at the hospital after he had been forcibly dragged by his (ex) Shizune who worked as a nurse. Meeting Sakura had changed Kakashi's life tremendoulsy. She was everything he wanted in a wife. She was beautiful, funny, charming, intelligent, likable, loyal, dependable, and had great aspirations. Comparing her to Shizune, well.

There was no competition.

The next couple of months were strained in he and Shizune's relationship for he began comparing every little thing Shizune did to Sakura. Would Sakura wear those shoes? Would Sakura have ordered a burger instead of a salad? Would Sakura fake a headache so they couldn't have sex? Kakashi couldn't get Sakura out of his head.

And Shizune began to notice.

She simply ended it, she said she couldn't be compared to Sakura anymore and she left. Kakashi wanted to be heartbroken, he wanted to feel like he would never love again, he wanted to feel as if his life was meaningless.

He never felt like that though.

So he decided to not go into any serious relationships until he knew for sure he would be over Haruno Sakura. He felt silly. He was basically in love with a girl he had talked to only a handful of times.

No one could compare to her.

"Are you going to put your shirt back on?" Sakura's voice interrupted his daydream and he stared at her through hazed eyes.

"It's mid August, I'm hot." Kakashi complained and began to step towards her.

"The room is air conditioned you baby." Sakura smiled slightly and rolled her viridian green eyes.

"Did you really mean that?" Kakashi asked in a husky voice.

"Did I mean that the room is air conditioned?" Sakura asked, face full of confusion.

"No," Kakashi continued to step towards Sakura. "Did you mean what you said about me being anti-commitement?"

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know, you're kind of like me Kakashi." Sakura leaned against the wall, "You would like to have a strong relationship but in every relationship you just feel uncomfortable and unfamiliar so you end it." Sakura looked the handsome man in the eyes. "There's nothing wrong with it, we just haven't found the right person yet."

Kakashi was holding his breath.

"You keep playing with children Sakura."

Sakura looked at Kakashi, very confused.

"Excuse me?"

"You keep dating all these little boys who don't know what you want, you need a man Sakura." Kakashi very obviously was showing who he was referring to.

Sakura smiled, "Says the "man" who still reads porn."

At this point Kakashi was standing right in front of Sakura, his hand cupping her face gently.

"Stop talking Sakura." Kakashi whispered huskily and crushed his lips to hers. His senses exploded, the taste of cherries flooded his taste buds making him shiver.

Good god he was doomed.

* * *

R&R


	9. September

September

**Disclaimer: **Negative

Hidan x Sakura

**"Is the part where you sexually assault me Hidan?"**

* * *

"Why the shit were you fucking an old geezer?"

"Shut up Hidan."

Sakura Haruno sat on a bar stool sipping on a rum and coke pointedly ignoring the crude man next to her.

"I mean for fucking real, he's _old_ what in god's name were you thinking?" Hidan basically screamed in Sakura's ear as she wrinkled her head in annoyance.

"Hidan I swear if you don't shut your fucking mouth I'll slam your head against this bar."

Hidan smirked and nuzzled his nose against her soft pink hair. "Don't get feisty Sakura-_chan_, I just want to play."

"Well I don't, this week has been hell and I just want to get drunk and forget about it all." Sakura responded with a sneer. She slammed back another drink and waved to the bartender for another.

"Easy goes there Sakura dear." Hidan chuckled and sipped his beer casually. "It's better you ended it with Kakashi anyway, he probably would have dropped dead within a few weeks and you would have been stuck with his funeral arrangements." Hidan grinned.

Sakura held in a giggle, "You're awful."

"So tell Hidan the entire fucking story babe." He leaned his face against one hand and faced her.

"There's nothing really to tell, we just kind of drifted apart. Thankfully it was one of the more easy going breakups I've had." Sakura sipped her drink and closed her eyes. "He still looked kind of sad though."

"Big fucking deal." Hidan replied, "If he's such a goddamn shitting baby then he shouldn't be in a relationship." Hidan gave a devilish grin, "So how's going to be Sakura Haruno's next victim?"

Sakura shuddered, "Please don't say it like that."

"Oh come on babe, you should be fucking proud of this shit." Hidan opened his third beer. "You need a goddamn award for all the guys' hearts you've broken, I think it would make a record."

Sakura groaned, "I hate this." She leans her face against her hand and stares at the drink she's currently consuming.

"Let me get you another drink." Hidan purrs and motions to the bartender, pointing to her empty glass.

Sakura raises an eyebrow and eyes him. "Is this the part where you get me drunk and sexually assault me in a bar Hidan?" She turns towards the silver haired male who grinned cheekily.

"I'd never fuck you without your complete acceptance babe." He winks, "Though I'm _sure _you'd enjoy yourself."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Sure Hidan."

"It's just fucking crazy! I mean this prick _pined_ for you. It was like fucking Great Gatsby pining or some shit. It's just crazy that he would just be such a douche and give up so easily." Hidan scoffs and finishes off his third beer.

Sakura shrugs. "I guess I wasn't as great as he thought I was going to be." Sakura laughs bitterly and sips on her drink.

Hidan looks at her, his expression suddenly serious. "I can assure you Sakura," His tone is completely serious and he stares straight into her eyes, "That is not a possibility."

Sakura blushed under his intense gaze and turned her head away. "Thanks Hidan." She mumbled, but continued to avert her gaze.

He grinned once again, "Not a problem babe." He began to sway slightly. "I'm starting to feel these beers, maybe I shouldn't have had that Jack Daniels before."

"Uh yeah, maybe." Sakura said apathetically.

Silence stretched between the two.

"Sakura, you shouldn't want this as your future." Hidan said quietly.

"Huh?" Sakura could tell she was beginning to feel the effects of alcohol on her system. Everything was becoming a little blurred and numb.

"Sitting in a bar with such terrible company like me, getting drunk and bitching about your fucking life." Hidan chuckles, "You deserve better than that."

Sakura scoffs, "I don't feel like that right now."

"For fucking sake Sakura you shouldn't feel bad because you didn't want to date guys anymore." Hidan rolls his eyes and stares straight at the pinkette. "If you don't want to fuck with those bastards anymore, then you shouldn't have to."

Sakura began to sniff, holding back tears. "Thanks Hidan, really." Sakura smiled slightly at the handsome older man sitting next to her.

Hidan winked at the pretty girl, "Let's get you home Sakura." He hauled the girl up and cradled her to his chest.

Sakura snuggled into Hidan's chest, slowly slipping to sleep.

"Hey Hidan," Sakura yawned

"Yeah?" Came Hidan's gruff reply.

"Will you feel like shit with me tomorrow night?" Sakura mumbled, blushing madly.

Hidan looked down at the pink girl in surprise, but the expression quickly changed into a small smile.

He kissed her head, breathing in her delectable scent.

"Of fucking course baby."

* * *

**I'm literally about to update for three chapters. Get ready.**

** R&R**


	10. October

October

**Disclaimer: **Nope

**"How about we just go cuddle and watch scary movies and I'll hold you while you shake with fear, yeah." **

* * *

"Deidara what are you wearing?"

"I'm Freddy Krueger yeah."

"You look like an idiot."

"You look sexy as hell yeah." Deidara grinned and eyed Sakura up and down in her catsuit.

Sakura scrunched her face, making her face paint whiskers less visible. "Don't be creepy Deidara." She motioned for him to follow her into her house. "I'm guessing your going to the party?" She asked, not looking back at him.

"You betcha, yeah." He grinned. "Aren't you?" He opened Sakura's fridge looking for a beer.

Sakura shrugged and leaned against her counter. "I was but I also heard that a bunch of my ex's are going to be there and I don't know if me being there would be awkward." Sakura sighed, "I don't want it to be like this, but I can't really think of any other way."

Deidara's eyes softened for Sakura. "Yeah, apparently both Hidan and Itachi are going to be there." He laughs slightly, "Talk about a possible blood bath, yeah."

Sakura groaned and grabbed the beer out of his hand, taking a huge gulp. "I guess I shouldn't go then, it would be better anyway. I can just pass out candy to the trick or treaters." She shrugs and begins heading over to the living room.

"Sakura I can't just leave you alone on Halloween." Deidara strolls over to Sakura and plops himself on the couch. "That would just be sad, yeah." He grabs Sakura's arm and hauls her on the couch with him.

"Diedara!" Sakura whines as the blonde kisses her quickly on the cheek.

"How about," Diedara twists an arm around Sakura's shoulders, bringing her body next to his. "We get a few scary movies, snuggle, and I'll hold you while you shake with fear, yeah." He smiles and nuzzles his nose next to her cheek.

"How about," Sakura replies lazily pushing him slightly, "You leave my house and I can spend Halloween in peace."

Deidara gasps, "Sakura, Halloween isn't about _peace_. It's about getting the living shit scared out of you, yeah." He continued to bring his body closer to hers until they were fully pressed up next to each other. "Now," He looks at the pinkette and begins to grin "Halloween or Nightmare on Elm Street?"

* * *

"Holy Shit!"

"Now Sakura let me comfort you, yeah."

"Don't touch me creep!"

"I'm just trying to be there for you sweetheart."

"Well don't!"

"You don't want the scary Micheal Myers to get you do you?"

"S-Shut up!"

Sakura cowered under a blanket as she peeked at the television screen. "I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this." Sakura murmured to herself as she continue to shake in fear.

Deidara however was having a field day. Here he was on a huge couch, with a gorgeous woman, watching scary movies, and holding her while she was scared.

Talk about the perfect evening.

"I'm going to make popcorn, you want anything?" Sakura stood up and began heading for the kitchen having just changed into a pair of baggy sweatpants and one of Deidara's large shirts.

"Seeing you wearing my tee-shiirt is enough for me, yeah." Deidara licked his lips and eyed the young woman up and down.

"Go to hell."

Sakura placed the popcorn in the microwave and watched the bag begin to enlarge. She was completely zoned out and unaware of her surroundings.

"Boo!" Deidara wrapped his arms around her torso and brought her up in his arms, twirling her around the room.

Sakura screamed and began thrashing around in his arms.

"Deidara I fucking hate you!" Sakura cried as the blonde continued to twirl her around the room.

"Who did you think it was Sakura? The boogy man?" Deidara teased and held her in his arms, walking him to the microwave.

"Fuck you."

"Promise?"

Sakura punched elbowed Deidara in the stomach causing him to drop her. She walked over to the microwave and opened the large bag of buttery popcorn. She popped a kernel in her mouth and looked at the handsome man in annoyance.

"So."

"So?"

"Wanna tell me why you and Hidan broke up, yeah?"

Sakura choked on a piece of popcorn, her eyes bulging in surprise. "What?" She coughed and looked at the blonde man in surprise.

"Well I mean I know Hidan isn't the easiest guy to get along with, yeah, but you and him were going pretty strong, yeah." Deidara shrugged and stole a piece of popcorn from Sakura.

"I don't know, I mean he's just so much to deal with." Sakura opened the fridge and handed Deidara a coke. "I mean Hidan can be so sweet, but in literally a minute he can change from sweet to crazy angry, I just didn't want to deal anymore."

Deidara smiled and kissed Sakura on the cheek.

"Of course you didn't sweetheart." Deidara leaned in closer to Sakura.

"You know Sakura," Deidara drawled and looked into Sakura's viridian eyes full of interest. "I'll always be here to protect you from any scary monsters, yeah." He whispered and kissed her nose lightly.

Sakura bit her lip and gave a small smile.

"I know Deidara."

* * *

** The next two chapters will be done before the end of December. Pinky Promise. **

**R&R**

**ShelbySabaku**


	11. November

November

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**"I'm thankful for you." **

**"I thought you'd say you are thankful for art Sasori."**

**"Same thing."**

* * *

"How was your Thanksgiving Sasori?"

Sakura rested her head against Sasori's shoulder, her eyes becoming a tad droopy.

"Fine." He responded, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Woah Sasori don't overwhelm me with the details." Sakura smiled and yawned.

"I won't." He said curtly, eyes trained on the TV. "How was yours?"

"It was good. Tsunade came to visit me and we had dinner, I visited the cemetery, and now I need a serious nap." Sakura closed her green eyes.

Sasori nodded and looked down at the beautiful young woman leaning against him.

"What are your plans for this evening Sakura?" Sasori's head leaned onto hers and his eyes glazed over in a daze.

"Probably just sleeping and possibly getting some paperwork done." She shrugged and continued to learn into the warmth of the man next to her. "I have a lot of work to get done and have no motivation to do it."

"It's always work with you Sakura." Sasori chuckled and rubbed her head with his hand.

"Well someone has to work, you're always just sitting at home doing nothing," Sakura huffed "I would think running an art gallery would be more work than how you make it seem."

Sasori chuckled, "Not all of us can be such workaholics as you Sakura."

The two stayed in silence for a few minutes, letting the smell of food and candles permeate through the air of Sasori's spacious living room.

"Honestly though Sasori." Sakura exclaimed and looked around the room, "I will never understand how you never leave the house but still manage to be ridiculously wealthy." Sakura scrunched her forehead in annoyance. "It's not fair." She whined and frowned while examining the room.

"My little secret Sa-ku-ra." He exaggerated the syllables in her name while giving her a mischievous smile.

"I'll never understand, it was the same with Deidara and he would never tell me how. You artists just drive me crazy sometimes."

Sasori visibly stiffened at the mention of his fellow artist and close friend.

"Speaking of which," Sasori drawled and looked at the pinkette with interest, "You've never actually told me that whole story."

Sakura groaned, "Sasori do we really have to go over this right this minute? For gods sake it's Thanksgiving, give me a break."

"No." Sasori replied bluntly, a stubborn glint shining in his usually glazed orbs. "I want to know what you broke up with Diedara."

Sakura whined in annoyance and frustration and leaned away from the red head next to her.

"It just," Sakura took a deep breath "I just felt like I was babysitting him by the end of the month. He's just so crazy and all over the place, even worse than Naruto and Kiba combined." Sakura gave a dry laugh. "Maybe I'm just picky, I seem to always find something wrong with everyone. Diedara's too crazy while someone like Shikamaru wasn't crazy enough, I've never been able to find the perfect balance." Sakura shrugged and looked at Sasori with weary eyes.

"Balance is beautiful."

Sakura looked at Sasori with curious eyes. "What?" Sakura smiled slightly at the odd man's comment.

Sasori never stopped staring at the pinkette. "Balance reveals a sense of calmness and security. You act as if pickiness is a bad thing Sakura, it's not. You want to find someone who is perfect for you, that is commendable." His golden orbs shone with passion, "It's better to find someone who fits you perfect than settle for someone or something who just happens to be around." He gave a small smile.

Sakura's mouth was open in disbelief at the inspiring words from her friend. "Thank you Sasori." Sakura smiled and gave Sasori a large hug, resting against his shoulder.

"Sasori, what are you thankful for?" Sakura asked after a few moments of silence.

"You." He replied simply, bringing the pinkette closer to his body.

Sakura laughed, "I thought you'd say you are thankful for art Sasori."

"Same thing."

Sakura looked at him in surprise. "What?" Sakura asked, her eyes trained on his face.

The older man looked down at her, "You are art Sakura. You represent serenity, integrity, beauty, intelligence, and personality. You are a perfect balance of all the ideal qualities that a woman should possess, and I'm thankful that you are in my life."

Sakura simply stared at the man, not saying a word to him.

Sasori cleared his throat and looked at her with a slight blush on his face.

"And I would like it if you would continue being in my life Sakura."

Sakura bit her lip, trying to contain a smile and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"I'd like that."

* * *

A bit fluffier than usual, sorry if it's sub-par but please still review.

**One chapter left!**

**ShelbySabak**


	12. December

December

**Final installment of the story. Thank you so much for sticking with this story to the end, I love y'all!**

**Disclaimer: **Nope

Neji x Sakura

**"Sakura, a new year is approaching. This is the time for change and a fresh start." **

**"I think that's just what I need Neji."**

* * *

Sakura couldn't handle much more of this.

"Pardon you asshole." Sakura growled under her breath as she got bumped once again from a drunken stranger attending the New Years Eve party.

"Sakura are you okay?" A deep, extremely sexy voice asked her as a hand grabbed her elbow. Sakura turned around and was met with a pair of moon-like eyes that never failed to make her shudder.

Neji Hyugga was the definition of a perfect man. He was charming, intelligent,a successful lawyer, and extremely polite.

Not to mention beyond sexy.

Neji and Sakura were introduced by Tsunade at the hospital one day. They talked and connected and before Sakura knew it Neji had asked Sakura out on a date. Sakura felt comfortable around Neji. He didn't know any of her past relationships so he was so much easier to be around than the others.

_"I've heard you've just gotten over a breakup." Neji asked her one day over their numerous coffee discussions. _

_"Yes." Sakura responded curtly and took a sip of her cappuccino. _

_"Would you mind me asking why the breakup?" Neji raised his eyebrows and his translucent eyes bore into hers. _

_"I was just dating a guy who was close with another guy I had a prior relationship with." Sakura gave a sheepish smile, "I promise I'm not a slut." _

_Neji smirked and finished his coffee. "I would never Sakura-san." _

_He signaled for the waitress who came to deliver their checks. Sakura began pulling out her wallet but was stopped by Neji._

_"It's on me." _

_"No, I can't do that." _

_"How else am I supposed to assume this is a date?" Neji's smirk widened at the surprised look on the pinkette's face. _

_"Sakura, a new year is approaching. This is the time for a change and fresh start."_

_Sakura smiled, "I think that's exactly what I need Neji."_

So here they were, almost a month later, at Neji's law firm's New Years Eve party.

Sakura, however, was not having the time of her life.

For the number of hours she had been attending the party she had been separated from Neji and had been pushed around everywhere by a bunch of intoxicated attorneys.

"Yes Neji, I'm fine." Sakura smiled and looked at the handsome gentleman who was drawing every female's attention.

"I don't think I ever thanked you for accompanying me to this event Sakura." Neji purred and lightly kissed Sakura's clavicle causing her to shudder.

"It's my pleasure Neji." Sakura smiled and blushed harder once he kissed her hand.

"Love, I have to go talk to a possible client so," Neji paused in the middle of his sentence.

"Go, go be business-y, I'll catch up with you later." Sakura waved him off.

Neji kissed her cheek and left her to go discuss business. Sakura was hell bent on finding a quiet area of this busy party.

Finally Sakura found a quiet corner of the large building and sat herself down with her glass of champagne in her hand. She sighed and leaned her head against the window. She began thinking of Neji.

Neji was perfect in every sense of the word. Sakura felt comfortable around him, but she was beginning to feel too comfortable. Sakura didn't expect Neji to be the serious relationship type, but he proved that he was. He had openly let her know that he expected to be married soon, whether she was his future wife or not. He wanted a family.

And he wanted it fast.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her face. She needed to break off this relationship. She didn't want get married or have kids, not soon anyway. Her career into becoming a successful surgeon was just now setting off and she wanted to feel stable before she had kids.

Another month, another man. Sakura was really getting sick of this vicious cycle she seemed to have going on with each man. Sure, she was still friends with the majority of them, but she wanted to be able to fall in love without being scared.

She watched the television as the countdown continued, only two minutes remaining in the year. She heard about the numerous New Years Resolutions being passed through people.

_'I'm not going to be scared, I'm going to take chances.'_ Sakura vowed to herself in her head. She continued to watch the time slowly count down.

Unaware to her there was a figure approaching her. She watched the numbers slowly lower and finally the seconds began counting down.

Break up with Neji. Further her career. Try new things. Travel to different places. Meet new people. Apologize to the people she had hurt. Don't take her friends for granted.

Sakura named off all the goals for the new year as she watched the screen.

_Five_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Four_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Sakura."

_Three_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Two_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura turned around at the familiar masculine voice.

"Itachi."

_One_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"I've missed you Sakura."

.

.

.

.

_And so a new year begins._

* * *

**Happy New Year everybody. May you all have a successful 2012.**

**ShelbySabaku**


End file.
